imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Orbit
Introduction Orbit is a series of comic books. The whole story is based around a girl who becomes a superhero bent on defeating a dark villian who can ressurect an army of black spirits who can kill. I came up with this story when I was told to work on a profile of characters for a story at school. I hope people can one day see the comics. As for the idea of the hero, I came up with a costume when I was young in case I ever wanted to create a superhero story. To see the costume, click here. Story The story begins with the imp kingdom being attacked by Elmira's army of black spirits. They break into the palace, but the prince, Gint, escapes and retreats to the Mortal Dimension (otherwise known as Earth)... Hannah Winnoh is the daughter of Bruce and Lucy Winnoh. Bruce is a very successful doctor. Hannah is only just recently starting her first day back at school after summer vacation in Hammerville. But she is miserable because Madeline Hool is also back to pick on her some more after the holidays. Hannah meets her two friends, Lizzie and Shin at the bus stop. After a little talk on the bus, they get confronted by Madeline in the school yard. After class, and a little talk in the cafeteria, Hannah wanders off into the yard to be by herself, but finds Gint running away from a giant glowing ball of energy. She quickly pulls him away from it, but it explodes in her face. Hannah's friends show up just as Gint runs off. They rush her home, and Bruce looks at his daughter. He explains that there is no real damage apart from one of her eyes being slightly blue. Meanwhile, Elmira is informed by two of her black spirits that the energy ball hit someone else and they weren't killed. The next day in the school cafeteria, Hannah, Lizzie and Shin are talking about the accident when suddenly Hannah's fork melts in her hand. Her eye starts hurting just as Madeline is about to tip a tray of food on her. Hannah quickly turns and pushes her hands forward, and a glowing blue orb shoots out of each hand. Hannah is amazed. Luckily, no one saw. After a brief talk with Lizzie and Shin on the way home, Hannah runs into the street and begins practising with her newfound powers. After a while, Gint shows up, saying he saw everything. He tells her everything that is going on and why that energy ball was there. He tells her that an evil creature named Elmira has been attacking for years, and now she is doing it again. Gint explains that Hannah has become a hero known as Orbit, destined to destroy Elmira and save the world. Hannah is surprised and nervous. Suddenly a black spirit attacks, but Hannah gets rid of it with help from Gint. She finally agrees to defend the town from Elmira. That night, Lizzie and Shin come over to Hannah's apartment. They help her design a costume for her new job. Finally they come up with one. In Elmira's cave, she is told that one of her black spirits were mysteriously destroyed. Elmira decides to pay the Mortal Dimension a visit. Hannah and Lizzie visit Shin at her workplace, Pizza Blaster. After a talk about Hannah's powers and how she is going to use them, they go outside. Hannah's eye starts hurting and she sees a black spirit in the garbage. After a rough battle, she defeats it. That night, Hannah is punching a punching bag, when her mother starts to talk to her. She is worried about her. Hannah spends the rest of the week getting back at Madeline for picking on her. Then one day a new student named Sarah Lou comes into the class. Hannah and Sarah quickly become best friends. Over the next few days, Hannah secretly fights black spirits as Orbit without anyone knowing. Sarah spends time helping Hannah when she is being bullied by Madeline. The whole time Lizzie and Shin are jealous. Then one day, Shin calls Lizzie and Hannah and asks them to meet her at Pizza Blaster. She tells them that the time has come for her parents to move out of the country once again. Lizzie and Hannah are shocked. Meanwhile, Elmira has figured out that Hannah is Orbit. She casts a spell on one of her black spirits, making it more deadly than ever, and sends it off. That night, Lucy talks to Hannah and tries to comfort her. It does not help. The next morning, Lucy leaves the house after a talk with her husband. Hannah decides to walk to school by herself. Lucy walks to the park, where she is confronted by the black spirit. Hannah sees this and puts on her costume. She fights the black spirit while Lucy just stands there confused. During the battle they both become badly injured. After the black spirit is killed Hannah rushes to her mother. Lucy realises it's her daughter, but then passes out. Hannah gets her home, but while the doctors are operating on her, she dies. Bruce is upset after his wife's death. Hannah decides to tell him how she died. Bruce is surprised that it was a black spirit. He explains that in a previous life, Lucy was a mage named Orbit in the middle ages. Hannah tells him that she is Orbit now. Hannah packs a bag, says goodbye to Lizzie and leaves with Gint for the Immortal Dimension. Shin heads to Lizzie's house with good news that her parents have cancelled the trip away from America. Lizzie tells her that Hannah has gone to find Elmira. They rush off after her. In the Immortal Dimension, Hannah and Gint find the cave and, to their surprise, Sarah. She transforms to reveal that she is Elmira. Hannah and Elmira break into a ferocious battle, but Hannah doesn't stand a chance. She and Gint keep getting beaten up by black spirits that Elmira keeps summoning. Suddenly Lizzie and Shin turn up (because Gint forgot to close the portal). They continue fighting, until Lizzie figures out how to kill all the black spirits. She tells Hannah to throw an orb at the energy ball on the ceiling. Hannah does just that, and all the black spirits dissolve into nothing. Elmira is so mad she uses all her power and throws it at Hannah. There is a massive explosion, and Elmira disintergrates into steam. But Hannah is also caught in the blast. She lies dead on the ground, in her normal form. Gint explains that he can bring her back. He puts his hand on Hannah, and she opens her eyes. Gint tells her that Elmira is gone forever. Back home, it is graduation day for the seniors. Hannah is sorry to see Madeline go, because she was at least a little bit better than Sarah. Hannah lives a happier life with her single father, and her friends Lizzie and Shin visit her every day. She now has Gint for a boyfriend. Characters For more information on the characters of the story, see Characters.